bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanjutsu
is the most used form of combat among Shinigami. As the name suggests, it involves using a Zanpakutō and its various special abilities to attack an opponent. In addition to its basic form, each Zanpakutō has two enhanced forms: and , which change the sword's form to unlock its potential and that of its user. As Arrancar also possess a form of Zanpakutō, the skill to wield one is similar to that of a shinigami. Like a normal shinigami Zanpakutō in addition to its basic form, its release allows the arrancar another form termed Resurrección, which unlocks the sealed hollow form of the wielder. ''Master'' Swordsmanship Specialist Master Swordsmanship Specialists vary greatly by power and technique. The criteria for a master is simple one must have masterful skill in swordsmanship above all else and/or must have mastered the Shikai and Bankai forms of their zanpakutō. The attainment of this level of skill is a testament to the wielders power and determination. To achieve "Bankai" is an achievement in itself and to master it is even a more testament of skill in swordsmanship. Most Captains are masters, since as the heads of the their divisions they are the true military power of Soul Society. As use of the zanpakuto is the primary form of combat in Soul Society, it is preferable to have master skill in order to attain the position of captain. *Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai *Soifon *Rōjūrō Otoribashi *Gin Ichimaru *Retsu Unohana *Shūsuke Amagai *Shinji Hirako *Sōsuke Aizen *Byakuya Kuchiki *Love Aikawa *Sajin Komamura *Shunsui Kyōraku *Kensei Muguruma *Kaname Tōsen *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Kisuke Urahara *Jūshirō Ukitake This also applies to some lower then the rank of captain who by constant training and battle have achieved the necessary level of swordsmanship skill without having attained the captain position. *Ichigo Kurosaki *Renji Abarai *Ikkaku Madarame Kenpachi Zaraki does not know the name of his zanpakuto and therefore can't use its abilities or access its bankai, but he is a master at swordsmanship having engaged in combat for years allowing him to be able to fight others capable of bankai on equal terms, despite his disadvantage. Nnoitra Jiruga is an arrancar, but is a master by default since he fought evenly with Zaraki using only swordplay. Following this rule Neliel Tu Oderschvank could be considered a master for fighting on par and even subduing Nnoitra. Ulquiorra Cifer can also be considered as such since he evenly fought Ichigo while he was using Bankai and Vizard Mask. Stark and Harribel can be considered in this category ,as they can fight their Captain opponents evenly. ''Expert'' Swordsmanship Specialist An Expert swordsman is highly skilled using their zanpakutō while sealed, or in it's shikai. Most lieutenants are experts, since they must know shikai, and have mastered it to a degree, so as to be promoted. This applies also to some higher seated officers as well and in some cases to captain's who even though possibly having attained their bankai, don't commonly engage in swordsmanship as their desired form of combat. Arrancar commonly fight with completely sealed zanpakutō before their Resurrección or no longer possesses one after their resurreccion, therefore they can be considered experts. *Yoruichi Shihōin *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Tessai Tsukabishi *Shūhei Hisagi *Izuru Kira *Rangiku Matsumoto *Aaroniero Arruruerie *Momo Hinamori *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Lisa Yadōmaru *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Maki Ichinose *Kaien Shiba *Rukia Kuchiki Swordsmanship Specialist Swordsmanship specialists are shinigami that specialize in the use of swords during combat. A swordsmanship specialist need only have the ability to release their zanpakuto in shikai as well as a understanding of how to use the abilities their zanpakuto posesses. Someone of this level has to have basic skills in swordsmanship as well. All seated officers of the Gotei 13 have to possess at the very least this level of skill. *Hanatarō Yamada *Hachigen Ushōda Category:Techniques Category:Important Terms Category:Shinigami Category:Zanpakutō Category:Arrancar